


Escape

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women leave the captain at Lwaxana's mercies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Beverly had to giggle, covering her mouth, as she and Deanna ducked out of the turbolift. The doors sealed behind them, cutting off the emphatic call of 'Doctor' from the beleaguered inhabitant of the lift.

"I have never seen your mother be quite that insistent," Bev said.

"I don't know what's gotten into her, but I am sure the Captain can manage," Deanna said, managing a straight face for all of three seconds.

Then they were laughing again, on their way to Bev's quarters. "Jean-Luc won't be bored tonight!" Beverly said as they reached her door, setting off fresh laughter.


End file.
